


the best part of me is you

by foreverstudent



Series: we two, begin (again) [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverstudent/pseuds/foreverstudent
Summary: Yunho looking out for his maknae during SM Town 2015 (even from across the ocean) requires a lot of preparation. Then again, he’s not called the “Passion Mansour” for nothing.Prequel: Yunho’s POV of ring around you. Title from the Ed Sheeran song.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: we two, begin (again) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	the best part of me is you

Yunho is, in a word, miserable. He hasn’t shipped off to training camp yet, but his name has already been confirmed for enlistment, his official schedules have been cleared, the company has cleared him of all commitments, and he’s been told to enjoy his leisure time before the army.

Yunho is, in three words, _bored to death._

It doesn’t help that SM Town (in _Japan,_ of all places, TVXQ’s playground) has been scheduled exactly during that weird in-between period where he hasn’t enlisted yet but he isn’t allowed to work anymore. All his colleagues are busy, and he’s going to go stir crazy.

And _Changmin._ When TVXQ was still announced by company directors BoA and Kangta during the big concert planning meeting (which yes, Yunho still joined, sue him, he’ll miss this), Changmin sat up ramrod straight and just looked at BoA with an unreadable expression.

“Dong Bang Shin Ki: Mirotic, We Are!, Somebody to Love, Rusty Nail, Bolero,” BoA read off her notes, watched the projector screen as Kangta typed it out, filling in the outline of the line-up they were constructing for the concert. Yunho feels his heart stop, and by the rapid blinking of Changmin’s eyes, he feels the same.

With Yunho’s enlistment, they had expected maybe one or two solos, a performance with Kyu-line, and of course Hope at the end. Yunho had not expected BoA to assign Changmin a title track, a solo, _and_ three other songs — which, of course, to add insult to injury, were from their pre-split era and meant to be sung by five. Yunho swallows. It was difficult enough remaking songs from that time for two. Changmin—Changmin will have to perform these alone, and the slight tremor in Changmin’s hands before he clenches them into fists betrays his own turmoil.

A hushed noise fills the room at BoA’s announcement, and Yunho is somewhat grateful for the seniority that gives both him and Changmin front row seats, but he can already feel the confused gazes from the juniors directed at the two of them. Seated in the same row, members of Super Junior look over at the two with sympathy in their eyes.

BoA just glances over in their direction momentarily, catching Yunho’s eye. Yunho just gives her a raised eyebrow in response. _We’re going to need to talk later._

A slight nod. _I know._

In the next second, BoA offers an almost apologetic smile to Changmin, who ignores her and is by now intensely focused on the screen. BoA doesn’t mind, moving on and retaking control of the room. “With Yunho-ssi waiting for enlistment, we have decided to assign members of other groups to join Changmin-ssi for these performances.” The room quiets down long enough for BoA to announce the names of SHINee’s Key and Taemin, EXO’s Suho, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, and Super Junior’s Kyuhyun. Except for Kyuhyun, used to performing with Changmin, the rest of the names earn excited applause from the involved groups.

Yunho is only half listening by now, his worried eyes focused on Changmin beside him. His maknae rigidly turns around and gives halfhearted smiles to the juniors involved, nodding at Kyuhyun, but then he immediately drops his head and focuses on his hands, clenching into fists.Yunho doesn’t know what to think. Performance-wise, this arrangement would of course be better than Changmin alone for all five songs, but for all of them to learn everything from scratch…

“Because of schedule conflicts, only Kyuhyun-ssi and Chen-ssi will be able to practice Bolero together before we fly to Osaka,” BoA sighs, flipping over her notes. “Changmin-ssi.” At his name, Changmin immediately looks up, but his face is blank. “Deh?”

“Please take note,” BoA continues. Yunho can’t believe his ears. “Practice for Bolero and Rusty Nail here in Korea. Mirotic, We Are!, and Somebody to Love in Osaka.” Yunho runs over the days in his mind, fuming because he knows Changmin’s schedule as well as his own. SHINee and EXO might be able to get to Japan earlier, but Changmin is due to arrive merely two days before the concert. Did BoA really expect all of them to learn how to perform three songs together in one day?

Yunho chances a look back at the juniors, and sees the same anxiety he feels reflected in their eyes. He looks back at Changmin, who just nods as though accepting a burden, because arguing would be futile. Schedules are set — they just have to comply.

BoA moves on to the rest of the lineup, someone from Super Junior cracks a joke that makes the room laugh, and Yunho nods gratefully to them as the attention is taken off TVXQ for a moment. Yunho takes the opportunity to inch closer to Changmin until their shoulders touch. Feeling his hyung moving closer, Changmin allows himself to relax a bit, and Yunho is relieved when he feels his maknae subtly lean against him.

“You okay?” Yunho says softly, looking straight ahead at BoA and trying to give the impression that the two of them are listening.

Changmin scoffs a little under his breath, glancing at his hyung and then back to BoA. “That was…surprising,” he admits. “To say the least.”

“I can’t believe she’s making you do all of that with your schedule,” Yunho hisses. Changmin just shrugs. “We’ll make it work, me and the dongsaengs,” he says tonelessly. “We don’t really have a choice here, hyung.”

Yunho has nothing to say to Changmin’s seeming confidence as the meeting drags on, but his observations of the younger man tell a different story. From the clenched fists to the tired eyes, Yunho can see that Changmin is decidedly _not_ taking this well. At all. Kyuhyun catches Yunho’s eye from time to time, and Yunho can see the same concern in Kyuhyun’s worried glances towards his best friend.

When the meeting ends, Changmin immediately begs off from Yunho’s offer of dinner, saying he wants to go home and rest. Against his own wishes, Yunho lets him, because Changmin has always needed time alone, to think, to deal with his emotions, before he would let his hyung talk it out with him.

So instead, Yunho follows BoA to her office, where she lets him in without a word, already expecting his outburst.

* * *

BoA takes her seat behind her desk and just looks at Yunho with a slightly raised eyebrow, waiting for him to begin. Yunho meets her eyes.

“How could you do that?”

“How could I do what?”

“You know very well what! Those songs, with so little time?”

BoA collapses in her seat and eyes her long-time friend tiredly. “Look, Yunho-yah, you’re enlisting. Changmin’s going too. We need something for the fans, something for them to remember TVXQ by.”

“We had a whole concert tour for that!” Yunho seethes. BoA exhales and answers him evenly. “You know SM Town wouldn’t exist without TVXQ songs. We need them, Yunho-yah.”

Yunho runs a hand through his hair. “Did you really have to choose those, though? You couldn’t have chosen songs from our more recent albums? Why not call JYJ while you’re at it?”

BoA doesn’t reply to that and just looks at him piercingly, arms crossed. Yunho closes his eyes and tries to calm down. Silence reigns for a few moments.

“Take your time off, Yunho-yah,” BoA says finally. “Changmin will be just fine.”

Yunho doesn’t answer, can’t expose the childish and irrational fear in his chest that whispers that _Changmin might like performing with others, Changmin might leave him too._ Six years later, but the trauma still remains. Realistically, Yunho knows it’s ridiculous.

BoA, like always, knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“This isn’t 2009, Yunho-yah,” she sighs. Yunho closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “This is Changmin we’re talking about, right?” BoA asks. “Changmin, who decided to enlist early so he could follow you and the two of you could be back sooner.”

“Don’t remind me.”

BoA just sighs. “Yah, Yunho. He isn’t your little maknae anymore, you know. He is perfectly capable of performing these songs on any stage, with any co-performers. You know that.”

And the thing is, Yunho does know that. Changmin is as capable as he is, perhaps even more, but…

“But…”

BoA just sighs again. “I know you’re concerned and worried about him, like the overprotective hyung you are…”

“Yah, I am _not_ an overprotective hyung,” Yunho protests. “I’m just…”

“Just?”

“Just worried,” he says.

“Worried about what?”

“The performance, of course,” Yunho says, making excuses. “You know Changmin’s schedule. You seriously want him to teach them three songs in one day, complete with choreography and harmonies, to be concert-ready the next day? You think they’d learn that fast?”

“Yes,” BoA answers without any hesitation. “Have some faith in your juniors, Yunho- _sunbaenim_.” The emphasis on the honorific feels like a splash of cold water on Yunho’s face.

Yunho just stares, because he’s all out of ammunition. BoA just sighs and runs a hand through her hair in exasperation. “Look, Yunho-yah, if you’re that worried, go teach them ahead of time. Changmin’s schedules don’t match with EXO and SHINee, but your non-existent schedule now does.”

Yunho sits up straight. “I can do that?’

BoA looks ready to throw him through the wall. “As far as the company is concerned, you can do whatever you want before you go,” she says, rubbing her temples. “Now please, Yunho-yah, there are a million and one things I have to get done for the concert. Will you go tend to your maknae and take your overprotective self out of my office?”

Mind already racing with possibilities, Yunho stands without a word and adds a bow for good measure. “Thank you for your time, BoA- _seonsaengnim_ ,” he says seriously, half-teasing. BoA just rolls her eyes and waves him out. She knows he’s grateful.

* * *

First on his list is Kyuhyun, obviously. It’s still early when he gets out of the SM building, and he makes a beeline for the Super Junior dorms.

He’s out of the elevator and about to let himself in through the unlocked door (just like when they were trainees, barging into each others’ homes and eating each others’ food) when he overhears voices coming from the small table area. One of them sounds suspiciously like his maknae.

“I just can’t let him down, right?” Changmin’s voice floats through the small crack in the door and pierces Yunho’s heart. Somehow, he knows exactly who Changmin could be talking about.

The sound of liquid being poured out reaches his ear, and he sincerely hopes Kyuhyun isn’t getting Changmin _too_ drunk.

“Talk to him, then,” Kyuhyun says, and Yunho cheers inwardly. _Yes, talk to me, Changmin-ah._

“I can’t!” Changmin protests immediately. Yunho’s face falls. _Why not?_

“Why not?” Kyuhyun asks, and Yunho thanks the high heavens for whatever telepathic connection might exist between TVXQ and Super Junior.

“Because he’s U-Know Yunho!” Changmin just replies helplessly. “He’s…well, you know how he is. He’s passionate and single-minded and perfect in every way and _he’s leaving,_ Kyu, and I can’t do this without him and I’m scared I’ll let down the dongsaengs and the fans and it’ll be less than TVXQ perfection up there, I’ll ruin everything and disappoint him and I can’t tell him about any of this because he’ll worry and it’ll add to his burdens because he’s already upset about leaving TVXQ for two years and _then_ what kind of dongsaeng would I be, Kyu?” Changmin’s outburst trails off into frustrated sobs that he tries to desperately swallow down along with the alcohol, and Kyuhyun just stays quiet, trying to comfort his friend.

Yunho just stands rooted to the spot, every cell in him screaming to push open the door and rush towards Changmin, gather him up in his arms and tell him that Changmin could never disappoint him, that he could stand alone on a stage or with anyone else and it would still be perfection, that more than half of TVXQ is now made up of Changmin’s voice and presence and personality and that Yunho would give anything to be able to be there on stage with him, that his days on stage with Changmin are the best days of his life — but more than anything, that Yunho trusts him wholeheartedly.

But he doesn’t say anything, honoring Changmin’s wishes, no matter how wrong they seem to him. It takes everything in him to walk away from the door and out of the dorm building, getting into his car and just sitting there for what feels like hours, unable to process what he has just heard.

“Oh, Changminnie,” Yunho whispers to himself. “I’m sorry.”

Taking out his phone, he starts texting Kyuhyun.

_Y: Changmin with you?_

_SJ KYUHYUN: Yes._

_Y: How is he?_

_SJ KYUHYUN: Not good._

Yunho sighs. That was an understatement.

_Y: Can we talk?_

_SJ KYUHYUN: In an hour, when he goes to bed. Looks like he’s sleeping here._

A minute later, Kyuhyun sends another text that makes Yunho chuckle despite it all.

_SJ KYUHYUN: Bring food, hyung. Your Changminnie just ate my dinner and all my leftovers._

Shaking his head, Yunho puts his car into drive and heads for the nearest chicken restaurant, the one where the ahjumma remembers them from their trainee days and always puts a little extra in their orders. Maknaes ordering their hyungs around for food seems to be a universal truth, no matter the group.

* * *

“How much did he drink?” Yunho asks later, when he finally enters Super Junior’s dorm carrying boxes of fried chicken. He eyes the bottles of soju and beer on the table but Kyuhyun just shrugs.

“This is Changmin we’re talking about.”

And Yunho just snorts, because yeah, the two maknaes are infamous for their capacity for alcohol. Kyuhyun clears the table in front of him, taking the bottles away before Yunho can count them all.

“Where is he?” Yunho says, looking around nervously.

“In one of the rooms,” Kyuhyun says. Ever since his hyungs started moving out, there’s been more room in the Super Junior dorms. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to wake up til morning. Changmin sleeps like the dead after drinking. Must be how he avoids all the hangovers.”

Yunho nods, then wrings his hands together nervously, unsure how to begin. Kyuhyun just eyes him and sighs.

“Hyung, the two of you are _impossible._ ”

Yunho chuckles nervously. “That bad, huh?”

Kyuhyun just looks at him while eating a piece of chicken and downing a gulp of beer. “Yes. _That bad._ ”

Yunho is contemplating how to start what he wants to say, but Kyuhyun beats him to it. “You don’t have to worry, hyung,” he says, eyes on his food even as Yunho looks at him amazed, “of course I’ll take care of him in Japan and during the Bolero practice too. I’ve spent enough time with him to memorize half the TVXQ ballads anyway. Chen’s quick, we won’t mess up,” Kyuhyun continues, munching on chicken.

Yunho’s jaw drops. “Wow,” he manages. “You’re good.”

Kyuhyun just smirks and downs his beer. “I speak fluent Changmin,” he explains. “I also recognize _overprotective hyung_ when I see it.”

“I’m not —!”

“Save it, hyung,” Kyuhyun says, rolling his eyes. “I have ten of you. Changmin, for crying out loud, just has to deal with one.”

And Yunho doesn’t know what to say to that.

“But then again,” Kyuhyun continues, munching thoughtfully. “You’re one of a kind, aren’t you, hyung?” he asks, finally meeting Yunho’s eyes as though searching for something. After a few seconds, Kyuhyun breaks eye contact and leans back, seemingly satisfied.

“I’ll look out for Changmin,” Kyuhyun says. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m guessing you don’t want him to know?”

Yunho stares at him, surprised. “How did you know?”

“I told you, I speak overprotective hyung,” Kyuhyun smirks, and Yunho opens his mouth to deny it for the nth time but eventually just gives up.

“Yes,” he admits. “I don’t think Changmin would appreciate it if I helped _too_ much. He would think I’m babying him. I do believe in him, I have all the trust in him in the world…I’d just like to help in any way I can,” Yunho says, and Kyuhyun nods along.

“Text me if you need any help,” Kyuhyun says nonchalantly. “I’m sure you can get the rest of us into it as well.” Yunho is grateful for that, for the second family that Super Junior is to them.

“I’ll text Teukkie-hyung and Heechul-hyung,” Yunho says, yawning as he stands up. “I should be going,” he says, looking longingly in the direction of the rooms.

Kyuhyun just sighs, standing up and shoving him forwards. “Go, check on him. Fix the blankets on him or something.”

Yunho stumbles and turns to him again, surprised. “How did you…”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes harder. “I told you, I speak —“

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Yunho chuckles, cutting Kyuhyun off and freely admitting it to himself. _Maybe I am an overprotective hyung._

He makes his way towards the room with a closed door, not hearing Kyuhyun behind him clean up the table, muttering about overprotective hyungs and their impossibilities.

Inside, Changmin is curled up in bed, the blanket kicked to the edge. Tear tracks run down his cheeks and his eyes are clenched shut. Yunho quietly brings the blankets up and over, tucking Changmin in. He allows himself a few minutes there, kneeling by the bed, wondering (not for the first time) how in the world he can spare Changmin from all the hurt. He’s failed in that already ( _many times over_ ) but that doesn’t mean he stops trying.

“Changmin-ah…Changminnie…Changdola…” Yunho whispers, stroking Changmin’s hair slowly. He doesn’t have to worry about the maknae waking up — Kyuhyun’s right, Changmin sleeps like the dead after a good bout of alcohol.

“You could never disappoint me…” Yunho says, running his fingers through Changmin’s hair. “You’re the best part of TVXQ…you’re the best part of me…I hope you know that.”

Yunho stays there a bit longer, humming a few melodies softly, until he sees Changmin’s face relax, his body less tense, his sleep more restful.

“Good night, Changdola,” Yunho says, tucking the blanket in tighter to keep all the warmth. “I’ll see you later.”

Standing, Yunho exits the room and closes the door behind him. Kyuhyun has just finished cleaning up, looking at Yunho meaningfully.

“What?"

“Hyung…whatever you told him, make sure to tell him when he wakes up too,” Kyuhyun says knowingly, and Yunho feels his jaw drop yet again.

“Let me guess,” Yunho groans, “ _overprotective hyung?_ ”

“Overprotective hyung,” Kyuhyun affirms. “I don’t know how many times my hyungs said something to me when they thought I was unconscious in the hospital. Turns out I could remember bits of it, but it was nice to hear all of it when I actually woke up.”

“I will,” Yunho says, determined. “Thanks, Kyuhyun-ah.”

“Drive safe,” the Super Junior maknae says, showing him to the door.

The next morning, Changmin wakes feeling oddly comforted, and rested even after his drunken sleep. He hears the coffee maker being started, and gets out of the room to find Kyuhyun already up for his Super Junior schedules.

“Was Yunho-hyung here?” The name and question finds its way out of Changmin’s mouth before he even knows what he’s thinking, and he chalks it up to post-sleep grogginess.

Kyuhyun just looks at him through bleary eyes. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

* * *

Changmin is clearly avoiding him. In the past days alone, he’s encouraged Yunho to visit Gwangju, spend time with Jihye, visit his parents, spend time with Hojun — basically see everyone and everything _except_ Changmin himself. And Yunho understands, on some level, why, but it’s no less frustrating when all he wants to do is _talk_ to Changmin.

He’s already recruited his own manager and Changmin’s manager to give him regular updates on Changmin’s schedule, so he can time his visits to the SM practice building without suspicion.

The first practices he schedules are for Mirotic, since SHINee’s schedule matches up first. Taemin and Key arrive with Minho in tow, who shrugs and says he just wants to watch.

“He’s just jealous BoA-sunbaenim didn’t pick him for Mirotic,” Key says straightforwardly, while the three of them are going through pre-practice stretches.

Yunho looks at the younger man, who doesn’t deny it. “Yah Key, you’re doing _two_ songs. She could’ve given me one,” Minho sighs.

 _Potential spy_ alarms go off in Yunho’s head. Minho’s perfect — he’s already part of Kyu-line, which ensures that he’ll probably be sticking close to Changmin the whole time.

“Want to do something, Minho-yah?” Yunho asks, and the younger man practically jumps (quite literally) at the opportunity. “Deh, hyung,” Minho says.

“Changmin will be alone for much of SM Town,” Yunho says slowly. “Could you keep him company? For me?”

Taken aback at first, Minho just looks at him and seems to understand in a snap. “Sure, hyung. Do you want update texts from me too?”

Yunho blinks. “If you can.” Minho just nods.

“Should we tell Changmin-hyung we’re practicing ahead of time?” Taemin asks from behind, looking at Yunho in the mirror.

“No!” Yunho says, a bit more forcefully than he intended, spinning around to face Key and Taemin. “Let’s keep this just between us.”

Facing them, he doesn’t see Minho behind him, mouthing _overprotective_ to his two bandmates, who catch his message and just nod to Yunho innocently once they get it.

The two promise not to let their Changmin-hyung know, and Yunho begins the practice.

They meet many times over the next week, whenever SHINee’s schedule allows. Yunho practically jumps out of bed on those days, leaving for SM immediately after confirming through the managers that Changmin is occupied elsewhere for the better part of the day.

Yunho drills them through the dance again and again until he’s satisfied, and the two are collapsed on the floor. They knew the basics of course, having learned it as trainees, but Yunho teaches them the details and speed, until every step is ingrained in their bodies and they can dance it ~almost~ as well as Yunho himself.

Dance is one, and the singing is another. Yunho’s part is equally shared by the two, while Changmin keeps his own. He spends hours after dance practice teaching them the vocal parts.

Key is taking his rap part. Yunho watches as the two dance and sing, noticing a point of hesitation, then stops the MR.

“You have to be more confident in the ‘You know you got it!’ part, Kibum-ah,” Yunho says, demonstrating it. His voice booms and echoes around the room. “This is right before Changmin’s high note. It’s got to be more energetic than that.”

Key finally works up the courage to ask him. “I know, hyung. It’s just — I’m not sure whether to do something or not.”

Yunho cocks his head. “What?”

“Well, hyung…you always belt out Changmin-hyung’s name at the end,” Key says slowly. “You cut off the ‘You know you got it!’ part two steps earlier so you can squeeze in Changmin-hyung’s name at the end and still fit the beat. I’m not sure…whether I should do that too. Or not.”

Yunho stops, because Key is right. He has done that — has been doing that — for years, beginning since they remade the song for two. The first time he did it, Changmin became so flustered that he almost didn’t hit the high note after. But he did, and so Yunho continued doing it at every concert and every performance. At first, he did it to channel the hurt and pain post-2009, as though showing off to the three (in case they were watching) that Changmin was carrying the vocal reputation of TVXQ just fine (if not better). Later, when time softened the wounds, it became a fitting prelude and introduction to Changmin’s iconic high note in Mirotic, a way for Yunho to show off his maknae with a godlike voice to the world.

Key watches him, waiting for an answer. Yunho doesn’t know if Changmin will appreciate it coming from the younger man, so he shakes his head. “No need,” Yunho says. “But good catch,” he smiles.

“Got it, hyung,” Key says, and the the two start from the top, Yunho watching until he’s satisfied.

* * *

Operation Talk to Changmin (or Make Changmin Talk) is nowhere near completion, with Changmin dodging his every invitation and cutting him off during every phone call whenever Yunho ever tried to broach more serious (or emotional) topics.

SHINee (minus Key) head to Japan to work on their promotions and stages before the SM Town Concert, and Yunho is left with EXO. Kyuhyun had steadily been keeping him up to date on their progress with Bolero, singing with EXO’s Chen, and it looked as though everything was going okay. On the surface, that is.

_Y: How is he?_

_SJ KYUHUN: We finished today. It was professional enough._

Yunho raised his eyebrow at the reply and barely restrained himself from running over to the SM studio right then and there. _Professional_ for Changmin meant that he was pushing down his own emotions in order to perform. Their early performances post-2009 were professional. Their last tour before this extended break (somehow, both of them refused to call it a hiatus) had been professional. _Professional_ yielded lethal performances on stage but extreme breakdowns later. Yunho didn’t want Changmin running on _professional._ He wanted him to laugh, to run around on stage and actually _enjoy it,_ to sing his heart out and ride the waves of adrenaline like no tomorrow.

Clicking off his phone, Yunho sighed as he opened his computer and pulled up old videos and audio of We Are! and Somebody to Love. Unlike Changmin, who had picked up and memorized their harmonies by ear and could probably recall them for the younger singers like clockwork, Yunho had spent hours poring over the music sheets and listening to their recordings before he even felt confident singing a live harmony. He needed a little refresher.

He pressed play and five voices rang in his ears, the echoes of a bittersweet past. Time had allowed him to listen to these again without feeling torn open, but there was still something about hearing five voices in perfect harmony that tugged at his heartstrings.

Shaking his head free of futile hopes and focusing on the voices, Yunho made notes on the lyric sheets and assigned roles to the younger idols in his head. Changmin wouldn’t find it difficult to sing with the four on stage — that was Yunho’s promise.

* * *

“It’s a lot, so please listen well,” Yunho says formally, facing Suho, Baekhyun, Xiumin, and Key. The younger singers focus on the whiteboard behind him intensely, taking their own notes on their lyric sheets.

Unlike Mirotic, which was dance-heavy, Yunho had to admit to himself that he was less confident about teaching them these two songs, which were less on choreography and more on harmonizing. But nonetheless, he was determined that Changmin would not be burdened to teach everything in one day before the concert.

Yunho sang all the parts one by one, each of them listening carefully, and he played the videos and audio tracks at least thrice. In this regard, he was blessed by the individual talents of the younger men. They were all intelligent singers, able to pick out the harmonies quicker than Yunho had expected. BoA was right, he realized — he should have more faith in his juniors.

“Okay, let’s work on the performance,” Yunho said finally a few days later, when he was convinced they had mastered the harmonies. The four looked at each other, confused.

“Hyung?” Suho asked. “Aren’t these two more of…I don’t know, songs to hype the crowd?”

“We’ll be going around the stage for this part, right?” Baekhyun added. “Not really dancing?”

Yunho nodded. “Yes. But that doesn’t mean you don’t practice with the energy needed.”

He made them run and jump around while singing, until he was satisfied that the energetic movements needed wouldn’t affect the harmonies they had practiced earlier. After running through the whole medley five more times, Yunho decided he was satisfied. That, and the younger ones were practically dripping with sweat.

“Thank you for your hard work, everyone,” Yunho smiled, handing all of them their water bottles. They were practically collapsed on the floor.

“No…problem, hyung,” Suho coughed, getting up to face their senior properly. “It’s an honor to be performing this with Changmin-hyung.”

“Do you mind if I ask you for another favor?” Yunho says, and the four immediately get up to gather around him. Yunho takes this as a yes.

“Would you mind updating me when you practice?” he asks, and Key immediately understands.

“Ah, about Changmin-hyung?” the SHINee member says immediately. The EXO members look at him curiously. “Sure, hyung. We’ll tell you about how he—I mean we, perform during practice.” The slight slip-up is deliberate, Yunho’s sure, and the EXO members all seem to understand what’s going on. Suho looks particularly sympathetic, agreeing immediately to text Yunho.

Yunho lets them go, and all of the younger idols fly to Japan the next day.

* * *

Yunho is getting worried. Operation Talk to Changmin (or Make Changmin Talk) is running out of time. Changmin’s schedules in Korea are wrapping up, and Yunho only has a few days left before Changmin’s flight to Japan.

Luck strikes when Yunho finishes his last unofficial schedule: a farewell meeting with his team (manager, stylists, make-up artists, etc.) before he enlists and they get assigned to other artists for the duration of his enlistment. He treats them to delicious food and the meeting finishes on a high and sentimental note, as his staff all promise to wait for him until he returns.

Yunho rounds the corner towards the elevators when he sees his stylist talking with Changmin in the corridor. Ducking back, Yunho watches curiously from afar as Changmin makes nervous gestures with his hands and his stylist just nods understandingly. Changmin seems to be asking her for something, and Yunho can’t imagine what.

Finally, the exchange ends with Changmin clasping his hands together in what looks to be one final plea and pulling out his unfailing maknae doe eyes that Yunho hasn’t seen him use since 2009. Yunho hides a smile as he sees his stylist seem to give in to whatever Changmin had asked of her, patting the younger man’s arm and saying something that looks suspiciously like “I’ll see what I can do.”

The stylist noona leaves, and it takes all of Yunho’s restraint to not take the golden opportunity to ambush Changmin right there in the hallway. Somehow, he didn’t think it would be welcomed.

But if what he knows of Changmin’s schedule is right, his flight leaves the day after tomorrow and tomorrow will officially his last chance.

* * *

Scrolling through his phone, Yunho makes mental notes of who he’s already contacted in his list of spies.

BoA didn’t need to be told, after their talk in her office. She had texted him first without prompting, and Yunho could practically hear the dripping sarcasm and grudging fondness.

_BoA: Yes, I’ll look out for him._

_Y: Thanks._

Kangta-hyung had generously agreed to watch out for Changmin during the Hope finale, although he was amused that Yunho had actually assigned spies per performance that Changmin was going to have.

“Are you his mother?” Kangta had chuckled. “It’s the finale song, Yunho-yah. There’s no fancy wires or bone-breaking dance breaks. You know that! Everyone just has a good time.”

Yunho had acknowledged this, but continued with all his usual seriousness. “The dongsaengs might play around with him too much,” he says with a straight face. “Changmin has his limits.”

Kangta had stared at him incredulously but he stifled his laughter all the same, agreeing to the task of Keep Changmin Safe from Overly Excited Dongsaengs.

He goes out to eat with Leeteuk and Heechul, who are able to commiserate because they’ll also be sending Donghae, Hyukjae, and Siwon off to enlist this year.

“Changmin’s family,” Heechul says. “Of course we’ll take care of him.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Yunho says. “I really appreciate it.”

“Kyuhyun told me he’ll keep him company in the waiting rooms,” Leeteuk said gently. “And he can always come over to ours.”

The rest of the Super Junior members readily agree through text or call, and Yunho’s satisfied that Changmin will be well taken care of on the idol colleague front.

He gives instructions to Changmin’s manager too, until the poor man can hardly keep up with his demands.

“Yunho-ssi,” Changmin’s manager says during one of their calls, interrupting Yunho’s long litany. “Please just text me all the instructions. I can’t remember everything through this phone call.” Chastised, Yunho apologizes and ends the call, beginning instead to send paragraphs of text.

_Don’t let Changmin go on stage hungry. He likes a specific kind of Japanese crackers before the show._

_He forgets to take his vitamins before concerts — best to remind him._

_Please text me updates often._

Changmin’s manager finally dutifully agrees to everything, and Yunho thinks everything might be ready.

Curious, Yunho texts his own manager last.

_Y: Hyung, did Changmin make any special requests from stylist-noona?_

_M: Oh, Changmin-ssi made a special request. He wanted to know if they could bring part of your wardrobe to the SM Town concert._

Yunho’s eyes widened.

_Y: My wardrobe? Why?_

_M: He didn’t say. She assumed he might have wanted spares, but his team should have taken care of that. Anyway, we’ve already sent your shirt and ring ahead with the rest of the wardrobes._

Yunho thanks him and sits back, puzzled. His shirt and ring? Yet another thing to talk to Changmin about — although he has the sneaking suspicion that he’ll only be able to know more about this particular request during the concert itself.

He tries to relax and runs through his list, which now reaches dozens. Super Junior, Minho (and by extension, the rest of SHINee), Suho (with probably the rest of EXO too, once they hear about it), BoA, Kangta, Changmin’s manager, his stylist, coordination team…

Well, he’s talked to just about everyone. Except one.

* * *

Changmin’s schedules are finished for the day, but instead of his manager, Yunho is waiting in Changmin’s company car outside the SM building. He had bribed the worried manager with half the day off, assuring him that he would bring Changmin home safe and sound.

Changmin exits the building, and Yunho can see the tiredness in the younger man that the shades and mask don’t hide. His maknae is so out of it that he doesn’t notice it isn’t his manager driving until he actually puts on his seatbelt and takes off his shades tiredly. Yunho stays quiet through it all, waiting for Changmin to get settled.

“Hyung?!” Changmin blurts out, eyes widening, jumping in his seat as he recognizes just who is sitting beside him in the driver’s seat. “Where’s manager-ssi?”

Yunho just smiles softly and begins to put the car in drive, maneuvering out of the SM parking lot. “He took half the day off when I told him I’d drive you home.”

“Oh,” is all Changmin says, and the car becomes quiet, taking them through the Seoul roads. The sun begins to set, bathing them in an orange glow.

“Your place or mine?” Yunho asks finally, glancing at his maknae while waiting for the stoplight.

It takes a few seconds before Changmin answers, and Yunho can almost hear the internal battle going on in his head.

“Mine,” Changmin finally says, resigned as he sinks back in his seat. “I have to pack.”

“Okay,” Yunho says, changing direction. They reach Changmin’s building, but the silence continues from parking lot to elevator and until Changmin’s apartment.

“Make yourself at home,” Changmin says quietly, going inside his room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Yunho takes a seat on the couch, looking around curiously at the space that Changmin has made his own.

When Changmin emerges later fresh from the shower and wearing jogging pants and an old Tohoshinki tour shirt, Yunho has already had enough time to order dinner for the both of them, setting out the dishes on Changmin’s table.

The younger man wordlessly takes his seat, taking portions of meat and kimchi and stubbornly staying quiet. Yunho sighs. Well, he got this far.

“How are you feeling?” he asks finally, unsure whether that would be enough to unlock Changmin’s emotions.

“Fine,” Changmin answers immediately, keeping his eyes on the food in front of him.

“Really?” Yunho pushes. There are probably more delicate ways to do this, but “delicate” has never been his strong suit.

“I’ll be fine, hyung,” Changmin insists, chopsticks digging into the dish of japchae. “Don’t worry about me.”

So, like always, Changmin pulls ahead of him in the conversation — but he is unaware yet just how far ahead of him Yunho has already gone.

Yunho decides to take another tactic. If the SM Town concert is a closed and shut topic, maybe his looming enlistment won’t be.

“You know,” he begins conversationally, “you were right to tell me to catch up with Jihye and my family. Hojun and my friends too.”

Changmin finally meets his eyes, relieved at the change of topic. “I’m glad, hyung,” he says. “They’re really going to miss you.”

“Yeah,” Yunho agrees, in between bites of meat. “I got to tell them a lot.”

“You should meet up more often, hyung,” Changmin rejoins. “I get worried for your social life at your age.” His lips curve up slightly in the form of a teasing smirk.

Yunho laughs, openly and loudly, the way only Changmin can make him laugh. “I have time before I go in,” he says. “I’ll probably do that anyway.”

“I told them things I didn’t have the time to tell them before,” Yunho says, subtly switching his tone of voice from teasing to more serious. “I think they really appreciated it.”

“That’s good,” Changmin says absentmindedly, piling more food onto his plate.

“I’d like to tell you some things too, if you don’t mind,” Yunho finally says softly, watching Changmin’s face change from surprised to apprehensive to wary, and back to being guarded.

“Sure, hyung,” Changmin replies, although Yunho can see how nervous he is. “But I thought you already told me everything while crying after that last concert.”

Yunho rolls his eyes. His maknae — expert at derailing conversations. Well, not this time. “Changmin-ah.”

“Mm?” the younger man says, picking through the meat with his chopsticks, clearly trying to look disinterested.

“Thank you.” Yunho keeps his eyes on Changmin’s face, watching for any change of expression.

“I don’t know if I’ve said it enough,” Yunho continues, when Changmin’s remains silent. “But…thank you. We—I, wouldn’t have come this far without you.”

“Hyung…”

“You have to know, Changmin-ah,” Yunho says, voice thick, forging on before he’s the one who dissolves into an emotional mess, “that you could never disappoint me or TVXQ. That you’re the best part of TVXQ and even the best part of me.” Changmin has put down his chopsticks by now, gripping his glass so tight Yunho’s afraid he might shatter it.

Finally, Changmin raises his head, and Yunho catches a breath to see those wide eyes overflowing with tears that his maknae is obviously holding back. “Thanks, hyung,” Changmin whispers, eyes shining, and Yunho just smiles.

“You’re right.”

Changmin looks confused.

“About SM Town,” Yunho clarifies, relaxing as the hardest part is over. “You’ll be fine.”

Changmin just looks at him with an unreadable expression, looking like he’s about to say something, but in the end he just nods and swallows his drink. Yunho sighs inwardly.

“Yeah,” Changmin says, the apprehension in his voice betraying his real feelings.

“You will be,” Yunho says confidently.

“It’s one day to practice, hyung,” Changmin finally sighs, worry evident.

Yunho just shrugs. “You’ve got to have more faith in your juniors, Changmin- _sunbaenim,_ ” he says leisurely, BoA’s eyeroll at him echoing in his mind’s eye.

“I guess,” Changmin says, unsure, and Yunho lets it go. Better to leave as little clues of his intervention as possible.

They finish the rest of their meal in comfortable silence interrupted by mundane topics, far away from the looming enlistment and solo stage. Finally, when the dishes are washed and put away, Yunho gets up to leave.

But not before wordlessly opening his arms for a hug that Changmin enters a little too fast, clutching at his hyung a little too desperately. Yunho smiles fondly as the maknae drops his head on his shoulder, shrinking his extra centimeters of height to curl into his hyung’s embrace.

“My brave Changdola,” Yunho says warmly, chuckling as he cranes his neck back to see that the tips of Changmin’s ears are glowing red. He rubs comforting circles into Changmin’s back as they separate, the maknae’s head bowed low, bangs covering teary eyes. Changmin rubs furiously at his eyes and Yunho can’t help the way he worries a little, seeing Changmin’s stress.

“Come on,” Yunho says gently, almost dragging Changmin to younger one’s bed. “You’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Changmin mumbles, but he allows himself to be led anyway. Yunho just gives him a look and pulls back the covers, waiting for Changmin to crawl in. It’s easy and right, the way that Yunho gently tucks Changmin in and smoothes his hair back from his eyes, worriedly noting the slight heat coming from Changmin’s forehead. Changmin just watches him through half-open lids, fighting the tiredness.

“Go to sleep, Changminnie,” Yunho says, standing over the bed. “You can’t get sick. You’ve got an early flight tomorrow.”

Changmin just nods and takes out one arm from the cocoon of blankets Yunho has placed around him, reaching towards his hyung. Yunho just smiles. “Don’t want me to go yet?”

Changmin just shakes his head and actually pouts, causing Yunho to laugh out loud. “That worked better when you were still a teenager, _maknae,_ ” Yunho says teasingly. Changmin rolls his eyes and gives up, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, looking like the sulky maknae he still is. “It still works,” Changmin huffs.

“Yeah, it does,” Yunho agrees fondly, taking a seat beside Changmin’s bed. “It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was way longer than Changmin’s POV haha. 
> 
> I have no idea how SM Town Concerts are organized, but the performing groups probably have more independence over what to perform than I’ve written here. Let’s just say these are special circumstances (and I wonder what BoA and Kangta do as SM “Directors” so I made them literal concert directors here).
> 
> Yunho has this interview around this time (Tree era?) where he says something about Changmin being him — as in, someone who he would like to imitate, someone he would like to make his, or something like that. Look it up, it sounds incredibly deep in Japanese (which I don’t understand) so the meaning doesn’t come across that well in English. I’ve written that sentiment here as “the best part of me is you,” which comes from the Ed Sheeran song haha.
> 
> That “Changmiiiin!” that Yunho belts after his rap in Mirotic and right before Changmin’s iconic high note is REAL. I think I’ve heard it in almost every performance they do, esp post-split. Key didn’t do it in their SM Town performance, so it really stood out to me haha. I think it was clear that they weren’t replacing Yunho at all, it just felt like a diff performance. :) I think it was probably Yunho’s own special touch just to show how much he appreciates Changmin :”)
> 
> About Hope, there’s a clip somewhere of one SM Town Hope performance (2010? 2011?) where Changmin runs to Yunho because some of the SM dongsaengs were throwing water on him? and basically going crazy? and he runs to Yunho for protection hahahaha and then Yunho hugs him and kicks the younger ones away haha. I know it’s not serious but it was cute. Like a baby going to his hyung coz he’s afraid of the bullies hahaha. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! And happy 17 years to TVXQ, may we see many more.


End file.
